Red Thread Of Fate
by X-Lily-Evans-X
Summary: What if Jasper stayed behind when Edward left Bella in New Moon? Whilst becoming friends they find themselves developing feelings for each other. Can they fight through the obstacles in their way to finally end up together? J/B


**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

BPOV

"We need to talk," Edward said softly once he had stopped walking through the forest.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Bella, what happened on your birthday-" I cut Edward off immediately.

"Was nothing," I finished.

"It _was _nothing. Nothing compared to what could have happened," Edward sighed. I didn't say anything.

"We're moving," Edward announced.

"Oh. Okay. I'll have to think of something to tell Charlie…" I trailed off, "What do you mean by we?"

"I mean my family and myself," Edward answered.

"You're leaving?" I whispered.

Edward just nodded and said nothing.

"You're just leaving me here? No. No! I'm coming with you," I demanded.

"Bella, no-" Edward began.

"Edward, I'm not in any danger with you. Please don't-" Edward cut me off.

"I don't want you to come, Isabella!" Edward shouted, "I shouldn't have let this go on for so long."

"You don't want me?" I whispered.

"No Isabella!" Edward said harshly," You're not good for me! You're not enough!"

"No. You aren't," Edward wouldn't look me in the eye. Instead he looked straight above my head.

"Goodbye, Isabella," Edward moved slowly to kiss my head.

"Don't touch me!" I shouted.

Edward was gone before either of us could say another word.

I screamed in pain and agitation with tears running down my face. I wiped them away furiously.

I turned and began to go back through the woods in the direction I thought I had come from.

I fell over a tree root and for a few moments I considered staying there. I pushed the thought out of my head and stood up so fast and so determinedly that I got a head rush and I was thrown off of my balance for a minute. I put my arms out and closed my eyes trying to regain it before I seriously injured myself.

I then hurried through the rest of the forest and stormed into my house slamming the door behind me, still crying.

On the counter in the kitchen was a note in what looked like my handwriting but I hadn't written it. It was too Charlie and it said it was from me. It told him where I was and that I was with Edward.

Edward had probably written the note thinking that by the time Charlie was home I would still be sitting pathetically in the forest crying my eyes out or something. Yeah, I wish Edward didn't leave but he was an ass! He said I wasn't good enough for him for goodness sake.

I ripped the note apart and shoved it into the rubbish bin. I washed my face and tied my hair up in a ponytail before lying across the sofa with a book. I was determined not to cry over him. Just because he left doesn't mean that the rest of my life stops. I furiously flicked through the pages of my book without properly reading a single word.

I heard Charlie come in so I put the book on the coffee table and stood up to greet him.

"Hi, Bells," Charlie said anxiously.

"Hey Dad," I gave him a fake smile.

"Are you okay?" Charlie still sounded very nervous.

"I'm fine, why?" I asked.

"I heard that the Cullens left," He trailed off. I felt a pain in my chest as he said Cullen but I ignored it.

"They did," I chewed my lip, trying to smile slightly.

"So am I going to find a deal for distance calls and start buying tickets for you to visit Edward in L.A?" He asked.

"That won't be necessary, Dad," I felt my eyes watering slightly and I looked up to avoid letting the tears fall, "We broke up."

"Oh, Bells," Charlie was struggling for something to say.

"It's okay. It was… mutual," I said.

"Really?" Charlie asked, with a mixture of surprise and disbelief clear on his face.

"Yeah," I whispered.

Charlie gave me a quick, awkward hug and then spoke, "I ordered pizza and there's ice cream in the freezer."

"Thanks," I said kissing Charlie's cheek before going upstairs.

The next day, school was the last place I wanted to be. There would be so many questions about the Cullens that I didn't want to answer.

I got out of my truck that I hadn't driven to school in a long time as Edward usually drove me in the Volvo. I threw my bag over my shoulder and walked towards the building.

"Hi, Bella," I heard a voice beside me.

"Hello, Angela," I gave her a weak smile.

"Are you okay? I heard that the Cullens left," Angela said.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They did. Yesterday," I replied.

"So what's happening with you and Edward? Are you going to visit each other or…" Angela trailed off.

"We broke up. It's okay though. It was mutual and I'm perfectly fine now," I faked a smile.

"Okay. So now that I know the crap that you're telling everyone else, tell me what really happened," Angela knew me well enough to see straight through my act.

"He broke up with me," I whispered.

"Oh, Bella. Do you want to talk about it?" Angela asked.

"No. It's okay," I answered.

"Okay, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," Angela smiled, "Now, let's get to class before we're late."

We sped up and went to our first period English class.

Throughout most of the day I didn't pay much attention in class. Instead of going to lunch I went to the library and waited at the table at the back of the room. I read until the bell rang again and then I went back to sitting in class rooms pretending to take notes and avoiding Cullen related questions.

I only told people that the Cullens moved to L.A. because Carlisle got a job offer and that Edward and I broke up mutually because we didn't want a long distance relationship.

I got home and did the washing, cleaning and my homework. I cooked dinner as soon as Charlie walked through the door and I went to bed. I cried for hours before falling asleep and I was woken up several times by my own screaming.

From then on, everything was different. I ate, I slept and I did the cooking and cleaning as I was supposed to but it was hard to find a lot of things fun. I no longer went out with friends. Instead of sitting with them at lunch, I would sit at the table that the Cullens always used to have. I didn't laugh and joke with Charlie.

After a while, Charlie had, had enough.

"That's it, Bells," He said, "You're going to live with Renee in Jacksonvile."

"What? Why?" I asked.

"As much as I love having you here, it's making you miserable. I talked to Renee and we think that maybe being in a different place would help," Charlie explained.

"No. I want to stay," I said, "I'm fine."

"You aren't fine though, Bells. When was the last time you spoke to Angela?" Charlie asked.

"Yesterday at lunch," I answered immediately, "In fact we were going to arrange a day out soon."

"Okay, Bells," Charlie nodded.

I sat down on the sofa and thought for a minute. I needed to accept that the Cullens were gone and there was only one way I could think of to do that.

"I'm going to go out for a while. I have my phone and I'll be back soon," I announced,

"Okay," Charlie said, surprised that I was going out as I hadn't been out since Edward left.

Before I could talk myself out of it, I got into my truck and followed a route that I knew very well.

I parked in front of the Cullen house and I felt pain in my chest as I looked at the house.

I stared at the door expecting Edward to walk out of it any second but of course he didn't.

I saw the door open and I was surprised to see who was standing in the doorway.

**A.N I know that it was fairly short but I will update with a longer chapter if I get positive reviews. **

**Please let me know what you thought.**

**xH  
**


End file.
